Anything Can Happen
by SterlingSilverMoon
Summary: A devious little Nagisa has went ahead and locked Haruka and Rin up together in a storage room. How will they react, and what will happen between them? Sorry, no lemon :P RinHaru


**Oooookay. Hello there, you lovely people. Does that flatter you? Aw. It does? Okay~**

**Well anyhoo, this is gonna be a fluffy fic, with no lemon or lime whatsoever. Hope you're fine with that. :)**

**So here comes the story, have fun~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free!, nor any of the characters in it. Though I would make the anime have much more fanservice if I did! *winks***

**Warnings: Scheming Nagisa, a bit OOC, fluffiness...?**

* * *

><p><em>Anything Can Happen<em>

It was the day after all five of the Iwatobi Swim Club members; Haruka, Rin, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei; had swam in the regional relay preliminaries. Well, Rin instead of Rei at least. All of them finally understood each other and went back to the way they were when they were younger, with the only difference being the fact that Rei was now with them.

The sun was going down, and all of them had decided to meet up at their old swimming pool. Haru, being Haru, had already worn his swim suit underneath and now impatiently waited for everyone else to finish changing. Waiting, because Makoto had pleaded. But what he did not know was that they were planning on doing something to him and Rin.

* * *

><p>(15 minutes prior)<p>

"Hey hey, what if we lock Haru-chan and Rin-chan in one of the rooms here?"

"Ah?! But Nagisa-kun, that would be quite unfair, especially to Haruka-senpai… I mean, there is a _pool _here."

"Yeah, I agree with Rei…"

"Aw, come on guys! Don't you think it would be interesting?"

"Interesting? How exactly would locking them up together be interesting?"

"I mean, they need time to return to how they were when they were younger or something, right? So this would be a good chance to do that."

"But I think they already made up just fine, Nagisa."

"Yes, exactly what Makoto-senpai said. I think you should just leave them alone in peace."

"Hmph. You people are so boring.. Fine, I'm gonna go do it myself!"

* * *

><p>"Are you guys done yet?" An annoyed voice carried through the change room, the same person crossing his arms.<p>

"Sorry Haru, we're almost done. Nagisa looked like he was done and left already though, so why don't you and Rin go after him? We'll catch up."

"…Alright. Come on Rin, we're going." Haruka did not bother to even look at Rin as he headed towards the pool with quick steps, eager to be in the water.

"Haru, wait up!" Rin huffed and hurried to catch up to the black-haired teen, nearly shaking his head at said boy's anxiousness to be in his beloved water.

After he had made sure they were out of sight, Makoto inwardly sighed and shook his head at the soon-to-happen tragedy(?). As much as he wanted to, he could not stop the little blonde's schemes though, since Nagisa could not be stopped once he wants to do something. He still didn't understand why Haru and Rin had to go through this, but alas, those thoughts were too late now.

* * *

><p>They both were near the pool, <em>so very near; <em>but they just _had _to walk past a random door. Sigh, the possible dangers lurking behind a door…

* * *

><p>"Eheheheh… Haru-chan~? Rin-chan~?"<p>

"What the f– Hey, is that you, Nagisa? What the hell are you doing? Oi, Haru, come here."

"What now…" As Haruka exasperatedly walked back towards Rin, his expression turned from irritated, to confused, then to flat out amused.

"Heheh.. Come in~ Both of you~"

"What are you planning, Nagisa..?" Rin gave the blonde a suspicious and cautious look and proceeded to back away, _slowly_, until he noticed Haruka just.. Walking in. Yes, simply walking in.

"O-Oi! Haru! What do you think you're-"

The red-hair reached out towards the water-loving boy to pull him back, and that was enough for Nagisa, who smirked his best possible smirk and shoved Rin inside, causing him to shove Haruka in as well. Then, the boy swiftly slipped outside and firmly locked the door.

"The door only opens from the outside, so good luck trying to get out~~"

Before saying to himself,

"Now, let's see what happens~"

Nagisa then proceeded to skip to the pool where Rei and Makoto was waiting with defeated statures.

* * *

><p>"How did we get stuck in this..?"<p>

"Stop complaining, Rin."

"It's your fault, you know! If you hadn't just walked in, I wouldn't have had to stop you and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"…It seemed interesting."

"_Interesting_!? _That's _why!? You're impossible, Haru."

Rin sighed and slid down against the wall of the room, which happened to be a tight room filled with swimming equipment. Haru soon followed suit, having to sit right beside Rin because of all the useless junk all around them. Not that either one of them minded. He was used to Rin invading his personal space, anyways.

"…"

"…"

"…Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy where you are right now?"

"Uh, considering the fact that I'm stuck in a room full of swimming crap, no. And.. It's so… Uncomfortable..!"

"That's not what I meant."

While Haruka frowned at the response given, Rin was shuffling and moving around, trying to get into a more agreeable position; which caused Haruka's frown to deepen and shove him back when he was pushed. Which also ended up with a small contest of strength between them, and somehow, the dolphin won. Against the shark. And ended up pushing him down and falling on him. _Casually._

"H-Hey, Haru! Get off of me, this is even more uncomfortable- Hey, are you listening?!" Rin was trying to push, shove, knee, kick, elbow and throw the smug teen off of him, but since Haru didn't want that to happen, it didn't. Instead, he rested his chin on the red-hair's stomach, staring up at him.

"…You're weak."

"Wha-T-That's because it's hard to do anything in here!" To make a point, Rin started wiggling around again.

"Stop moving. Or I'll sit on you next."

". . ."

That shut him up _and _stilled him.

"Good. Now…" Haru sighed, thinking about all the things he could have done in the water by now. He started regretted entering this room at all.

"..Hey, Haru?"

"What?"

"You look depressed."

Haru sighed another tortured sigh, before his eyes drooped and closed halfway. He rested his arms across Rin's torso, not caring that any of the actions he took part in made Rin flustered and blushing. The reason for Rin reacting in such a girly way? _You _try having someone, someone that looks as good as Haruka does, lie down on top of you and stare up at you like that. _Whoa,_ right?

"The water misses me. And I miss it too. I want to get out of here already… Do something about it, Rin." Haru now looked at Rin expectantly, looking like he was waiting for him to stand up and bash the door open with his bare fists or something.

"I'm not your servant, and how can I do anything when you're lying across my stomach?!" Rin huffed, a small sound of annoyance escaping from his lips.

"..Never mind then. You're way too warm to get off from." With those carefree words, the raven closed his eyes fully and went limp against Rin's body. No, not in the _I'm-leaving-this-world-now-so-stay-still-for-me _way, but the _You-know-what-I'm-just-going-to-sleep-here-and-hope-I'm-in-water-by-the-time-I-wake-up _way.

"Um. Haru? Haru~? Oi, Haru! Don't you dare fall asleep on me; literally, _on me; _move so I can actually _do_ something or something; hey! Are you seriously asleep!? Is it even possible to fall asleep that fast!? Oh my freaking FISH GOD, I WILL THROW NAGISA INTO THE OCEAN AS A SACRIFICE FOR A DEMONIC SQUID OCTOPUS CULT AFTER I GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

><p>Outside, in the pool area, the trio were supposedly having fun swimming without the pair; everyone but Makoto and Rei. Those two were feeling too guilty to actually enjoy anything. Of course, Nagisa was simply laughing and splashing about by himself. Which was totally fine with them, mind you.<p>

But at the moment when Rei was poised to do a beautiful dive which will undoubtedly fail, Rin's ranting was heard. Which made Rei stumble and fall into the water, face first, the rest coming crashing down. When he resurfaced after gulping down at least a few liters of pool water, he turned to Makoto, who was standing on the pool deck, and mouthed 'Squid octopus?' to him in a confused way. He was simply responded to with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Rin was currently pouting and mumbling and complaining about how terrible the situation he was in at the moment. Like how he didn't come to this pool with the rest of them just to be locked up, how he was going to murder Nagisa when he was let out, how Haru was heavier than he looked… He was in the middle of mumbling "I should start adding 'lifting weights' onto my exercise list or something.." When he felt something heavy being lifted from his stomach. He was startled by the foreign feeling of nothingness around the middle of his body, but stared at the newly-awoken boy anyways, in quite a crossed manner too.<p>

"Finally awake, eh?" The red-head growled in annoyance, baring his sharp teeth slightly while doing so.

"…"

He got no response.

"Are you ignoring me now?"

"…"

Again, nothing.

"Oi! Listen to me for once, damn it!"

This time, he _did _get a reaction; the boy that was sitting across from him blinked. Slowly. Like he just woke up from a coma or something. Oh, and now he started opening his mouth to say something. _Slowly._

"…Hey Rin?"

…Was the first thing that came out. Of course. What else? _'I'm so sorry that I got us both locked in here then fell asleep on you'_? Nah. Not from this guy.

"Oh, so _now _you're responding. Thanks for being so fast." Rin rolled his eyes, exhaling heavily.

"You know the question I asked earlier?" Haruka looked like he was wide awake now, determination seeping through his eyes. Although this statement confused Rin.

"Huh? What question? So far, all the questions you asked me were _'Hey Rin?'_. Other than that, I can't remember anything."

At this, the water boy sighed and leaned against the wall, staring at the other teen in a daring way.

"Stop being so exasperating and answer me."

"_I'm_ being so exasperating?" The slightly taller boy grumbled, but pouted and settled down anyways.

"No, I don't remember it.. What did you ask me?"

"If you were happy where you were."

"Hah?! Of course not! I thought we already went over this! It's really cramped in here and-"

"Not like that. I meant if you were happy as you are. School, swimming, friends…"

"…"

This confused Rin a bit. He wondered why Haruka would ask him such a question. He was doing fine at school, he still swam, and he still had his new _and _old friends, didn't he?

"..School's alright, and I joined the swim team at Samezuka. And friends? You guys are still here and we're not fighting, are we?" By the time his sentence ended, Rin raised an eyebrow as if waiting for the other male to prove him wrong on any of the things he mentioned.

"But we go to completely different schools, and you don't even see us or swim with us anymore."

"Yeah, but I still have other friends I can talk or swim with at Samezuka. So I'm not _lonely _or anything." He snickered at the last part. If Haru was seriously worried that he was _lonely_, it would be perfectly out of character for him. Though, the moment he saw Haru's current expression, he froze up.

Haru was looking down, some of his hair falling down in front of his face, completely silently. He did not have even the smallest hint of a smile, nor a pout. He simply looked… Sad.

"..Does that mean you don't need us anymore?"

"H-Haru..?"

"Does that mean that you would be perfectly fine without us?"

"What's with you? Oi, Haru, are you... Crying? Don't you dare cry. Don't you _dare cry-_"

"Does that mean you don't want me anymore?!"

Rin stared at Haru with his eyes wide open, not knowing what to do in this sort of situation. Haru was sitting there, right beside him, now looking up sideways at him, with his eyes full of… Tears…

This was not Haru. This was _not _Haru in _any sort of possible way. _Haruka did not cry. He barely smiled, and always had such an unconcerned expression about him. _There was no freaking way that he would cry._

But he was doing it now. He was crying, it may not be tears endlessly flowing down his cheeks, but crying nonetheless. His eyes held such sadness and betrayal in them, though it was hard to tell with droplets of salty water forming in them. And now Rin had to deal with it.

"Haru.."

"When you were gone, Rin, I was devastated. I needed that red hair trailing me wherever I went, your playful grins, the positivity of the air around you, you swimming beside me…

"Then you came back. I was so happy, you know that Rin? But you had changed into a person I vaguely recognized. You never smiled anymore, you barely talked, there was always such a cold look on your face, and worst of all.. You ignored me. You didn't even talk to me. When you would rarely see me in any place at all, you would simply say my name in a surprised way then go back to your usual monotone voice, walking away before I could say something."

"After the relay race, after you had confessed that all you wanted to do was swim with us, I felt more alive than I ever had. We went into our normal relationship after that, like when we were young.. But after hearing you say that you don't really need us anymore, I just…"

Haru finally stopped his rambling to cover his face with his arm. He had put his forehead against his knee, using his left arm to hide his face completely. Rin was, of course, baffled by all of this. 'That must have been the most he ever said in his life.' But he quickly cast that thought away as such a gentle look crossed his face, and pulled the trembling raven into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Haru… I didn't know you felt like that the whole time. And I didn't say I didn't want you anymore, you just brought that on yourself… Haru, I need you to be with me, to always be there for me. You were the one that kept me swimming all these years. Will you do that for me..?"

While Rin was talking, Haru had slowly started to look up, and by the last part, Rin had pulled away slightly so that he could see the other teen better. They gazed at each other for a moment before Haru dropped his head slightly, covering up a light blush; then he gave Rin a small nod, which made said boy smile and lightly kiss him on the forehead.

"Thank you.. Haru."

* * *

><p>Things have been quiet for a while now. Well, as quiet as it can be with Nagisa being involved. And so when the little blonde finally decided that the fact in which Haruka and Rin were locked in a storage room together was very true and… <em>Real, <em>Makoto and Rei rejoiced. They can finally stop feeling so _guilty_ about everything.

"Well, now let's see what they're up to~~"

Makoto and Rei shared a look before following the skipping blonde down to the terrible, horrifying room of prisoning.

When they arrived at the room, which was only thirty steps or so from the pool itself, mind you, Nagisa put his ear against the door as if listening for anything within.

"Hmm… I don't hear anything, so that means that they're probably not doing anything dirty in there~"

"Nagisa!"

"Nagisa-kun!"

The two taller teens blushed very red at the comment that Nagisa had made, making him shrug with an innocent look. Innocent after he had locked up two boys in a room. Haha.

Anyhow, the hyper boy slowly opened the door to reveal two teens leaning against the wall, soundly asleep with the red hair's arms wrapped protectively around the other.

"See~? I told you so! Anything can happen when you lock two people up in the same room."

"But Nagisa-kun… You didn't have to _lock_ them up."

"But that would get rid of the whole point!"

"Anyways, since they're sleeping, why don't we just let them be _with the door open this time, _and go back to the pool? Nagisa, Rei?"

"That is a great idea, Makoto-senpai. Let us go then."

"Whaaaaat? But I wanted to swim with them!" Nagisa pouted, crossing his arms.

"They'll come eventually, Nagisa. Let's all go now."

"Fine…"

As they all turned to head back to the pool with a pouty Nagisa, Makoto turned around to look at the duo once more, smiling a gentle, all-knowing smile.

"Haru, Rin…"

He gave them another fond smile before turning and following the other two, leaving these words behind;

_"As Nagisa said, anything can happen."_

* * *

><p><strong>So. How was that~~? Good? Bad? Made no sense? Sorry... I suck at writing D: If you don't want to read anymore pieces of crap from me, please leave a review to help me out! Also, please tell me any mistakes during the story, I may have missed them. :) Thanks!<strong>


End file.
